


How Jewel Met The Batfamily

by Stephanie_Siobhan_Allison240



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Love/Hate, Multi, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephanie_Siobhan_Allison240/pseuds/Stephanie_Siobhan_Allison240
Summary: This is how my OC meets the batfamily except there is no Cassie And no Stephanie Because my OC is called Stephanie and there is going to be someone called Cassie in this book it's just going to be too confusing for some reader. so sorry :)





	How Jewel Met The Batfamily

" Lasu min iri al vi bastardojn!!!!!" a girl yelled as she was dragged to one of the cells by the bat computer "What is she even saying," said Red Robin his eyes narrowing when she smirked "suĉi ĝin ruĝan robino" his glare got harder while her smirk went wider fangs slightly showing, while the four boys where struggling yes struggling to get the girl in the everything-proof cell Batman was at the Batcomputer watching with a small glare as she giggled like the Joker "does she even speak English!" yelled Robin and winced slightly when she giggled again "well duh how the fuck do you expect me to understand my Uncle and Aunt" she said leaning against  the cell laughing like Joker and Harley put together her arms wrapped around her stomach "Wait what!" shouted Red Hood the other's looked as shocked the girl stopped laughing though the stray giggle left her lips a few times looking at them her brown hair swaying slightly with the movement  "yep my uncle and aunt are the Joker and Harley Qunn just like Kitty and Blue Oleander and Earth and Lizard and Snowstorm and Blaze and loads of others but I'm the youngest out of us all" she said as she listed of diffrent names on her fingers until she  noticed Batman looking at her belt "what" she asked slightly selfconcious all of a sudden wrapping her arms around her self "That Belt I'm sure I've seen it somewhere" Batman said pointing to the silver belt around her waist "it was my mum's so what not like she cared about me anyway" She snarled she glared at him "and what would give you that idea?" asked Robin, she looked at him the whites of her mask glowed slightly in the dim light " oh i don't know maybe because she sent me away after my step father died but no she couldn't just put me in a foster home no she stuck me with the god damn Harley Quinn and Joker!!" she shouted slaming her fist against the cell her head down breathing hard before looking up again "Mother never told me about my real dad she never helped me when my powers when out of control she never said good night or anything the only time that BITCH talked to me was when she told me off the only time she looked me in the eye was when she told me off heck even my step father was the same i never got the love of a parent to there child they always cared about my other family more the only time when they where kind to me was when we had a guest like family or a visiting kingdom i get that she's busy being Queen and all but she never made time for me just us two"tears where going down her cheeks her hand had slammed into the cell enough the cell had actully colapsed around her her head down arms hanging limply at her sides "all i ever wanted was her to love me like a mother loves her daughter but she never did and probably never will" she said before she collapsed onto her knees one arm holding her up the other covering her mouth as choked sobs left her mouth her body a shaking mess on the floor Red hood started walking towards her before before he sat down on the ground before he pulled her in for hug suprising his family and the girl he was hugging she went stiff before she gripped his jacket her head burying into his neck the tears coming down faster and faster and faster till after a minute the other three bat boys came over before going into a group hug Batman watched from the BatComputer a slight frown on his face "Jester" he asked the batboys letting go slightly she looked at Batman" yes" she sniffled " what was your mothers name" he asked she looked at him in confusion before saying "Lisa Atherton why?" she asked looking at him strangly Batman turned around typing something into the Bat-computer the batboys and Jester looked at each other for a minute before standin up and walking over Jester leaned forward on the back of the chair looking at the Screen before a women came up on the screen.

"That's her that my mum," said a shocked Jester the white's of her mask widened"That's your mother!!" the batboys shouted together a quick nod was all they got in return but before they could talk about Jester's mother more a warning popped onto the screen saying Poison Ivy was causing mayhem at the power plant  but since of where it was and how close she was to the core they all had to go but they also couldn't leave Jester on her own seeming to know their thoughts "I'll be good but I understand if you're hesitant" Jester said tilting her head to the side sightly " I shall watch over her Master Batman" said a man with a  English accent "Thank you Agent A we'll try and be quick" said Batman before they all zoomed off to the power plant Alfred watched them go before Jester walked over to the elderly man " what do you think about crumpets" she asked Alfred looked down at her in suprise before smiling and walking over to a tray that had a few sweet things on and drinks Jester looked at the sweet treats before picking up a chocolate chip cookie looking at it before her hand glowed and the cookie floated there for a minute before falling back onto her hand she took a bite chewed on it slightly before eating the full thing "thank you mister" she said " you're very welcome miss Jester" picking up a crumpet and puting a bit of jam and butter on it before eating it so the two sat there eating the sweet treats smiling. ~~~~


End file.
